otakucentralrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Vi
Vi is one of the moderators of Otakumachi and is in charge of several districts. It's not entirely clear where she spends most of her time. However, when she is needed at the City Hall, she is always sure to arrive within an hour. Appearance Vi is a young girl of decent height. She has semi-long darkbrown hair with grey-green eyes, which gives her a rather negative look at times. She's often seen wearing jeans with a darkred colored t-shirt. At times she can also be seen in her formal outfit which is a black jacket along with a black skirt, black stockings and white boots. The outift has green accents in acknowledgement of her status as moderator. She always carries her fans with her, which are strapped around her waist, along with some knives. It's not known where she hides the knives though. Personality For outsiders Vi is a difficult person to analyse. On first sight she tends to be a simply friendly girl, however, when people get to know her better they often get confused by the other sides of her personality. Eventually people noticed they often don't have anything to fear when they are on her good side. When Vi has to do a certain job or accomplish a certain goal, she will do what ever is neccesary. Rumors tell that Vi is actually very manipulative, but it has never been confirmed as people either don't notice they are being manipulated or it is not in their advantage to out this ability or Vi simply doesn't manipulate. History Before Vi came to Otakumachi, she was a citizen of a different town. There she met Sin, who was already familiar with Vi's fiance Silver. After a while she heard from Sin that a new city was created and he asked her to move over there with Silver. They decided to do so and eventually after a while Vi got a job where she would help out as staffmember. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplayprogresses*/ Skills & Abilities Material Seal is an ability that allows Vi to store targets, transport targets, summon targets and even create targets. The ability works trough several seals that Vi has to activate. 'Ability' *'Archive Seal': : The Archive Seal allows Vi to store her target for a certain time. By placing the sign of the seal on her target, the target will temporarily be paralyzed and sucked in by the seal. The target will be stored in a digital archive within Vi's mind. When a target is no longer paralyzed but still sealed, Vi will endure an increasing strain causing her to eventually be forced to releash the target. If a target has a high agility, the paralyzing effect will only affect them for a short while. ::: Rooms of Change: This is a special feature of the Archive Seal. Rooms of Change can only be activated when the target agrees to the absorption and is freely archived within Vi's mind. In this case, the ability will cause barely any strain on Vi as well. Rooms of Change creates a different space than the regular Archive Space within Vi's mind. Rooms of Change is compleetly sealed off for any mind invading ability and can never been found. Vi can let herself appear in this space as well but only when she is focusing on it and doesn't do anything else in the meantime. Rooms of Change can work as a place of training or hiding. *'Flash Seal:' : The Flash Seal is for transportation. Vi is able to use this on herself outside of battle with barely any limitations. However, when Vi wants to use this seal on others she has to be faster than them. The target will immediatly be transported to a different location. The location is determined by Vi before she activates it. This skill requires at least one second seal to be placed at another location to work. Without a second seal, the Flash Seal will only push the target away. *'Conjure Seal:' : The Conjure Seal is one of the more advanced seals Vi has. The seal has two descriptions. The first description is used to conjure objects, which can vary from knives to pieces of furniture. The bigger the object, the longer the conjuring takes however. Meaning that when Vi wants to conjure a house (very unlikely) her speed and agility will be compleetly reduced. The second description is the conjuring of human beings. This conjure cannot be used however without approval of that conjured target. When Vi uses this skill she'll be temporarily be compleetly drawn for her powers and unable to move. :::: Constructions of Conjure: Constructions of Conjure is a form of the Conjure Seal. This form can only be used when Vi prepared the seals for it earlier. Therefor, these seals cannot be made on location and are simply carried with her. A Constructions of Conjure seal carries an entire design of the area along with the objects Vi wants to place and create in the area. Meaning that this seal will create multiple objects over an entire area. However, this is a tiring ability and Vi needs to recharge before she can do anything. *'Creation Seal:' : The Creation Seal is an advanced form of the Conjure Seal. Instead of conjuring objects from a storage, this seal actually creates material out of nowhere. This seal is mainly used as enhancement for Vi, however she can also choose to use it as enhancement for others. With the seal she is able to create a maximum of 5 clones, wings, an energy shield, a radar by sending energy particles in the surroundings, and other attributes which are not yet discovered. *'Elemental Seal:' : The Elemental Seal is the seal which Vi uses in combination with her knives and traps. The Elemental Seal allows Vi to add an element to her abilities and weapons. At this moment Vi is capable of using the following Elemental Seals: :: Air Elemental Seal: This seal adds sharpness to the cuttingedge of her knives, allowing Vi to even slice trough stone. The Air Elemental Seal also extends the range of the attack, meaning that when Vi slashes her fan from a distance, an air wave will be released and hit the target from distance. :: Lightning Elemental Seal: This seal has two distinctive features. First off all it deflects other abilities, Vi can use this on her knives in a defensive stance and on her traps as well to make sure certain places don't get destroyed. The second feature is paralysis, when someone is cut by Lightning Elemental Knives or hit by Lightning Elemental Traps, they are paralyzed within a few minutes. :: Earth Elemental Seal:' The Earth elemental seal is one of the seals Vi rather does not use. The seal is ment as a supportive ability and disrupts an entire area. Vi has to place this seal on the ground, when activated Vi will be unable to let go of the ground and has to stay put until she decides to cancel the seal. Meanwhile the seal will emit heavy shockwaves trough both earth and air, causing a disruption of any ability that affects the area. This ability will also cause anyone within a 50 meter radius to be slowed down. 'Weapon Vi has trained herself in using knives as weapons. However, she doesn't use regular knives, nor are her knives noticed by the public. Vi carries her knives in her fans which she uses for dances. They are concealed and only when Vi wants it, the edges of the fans turn into the edges of the sharp knives. She is also able to throw them if necessary and she always carries a few reserves. Relationships *'Silver' :: 'Vi is engaged to Silver. They have been together for over several years. Silver also lives in Otakumachi but is often away on business trips. At times, Silver can be found in Otakumachi. *'Oreo :: Oreo is one of the people Vi got along with well in the early days of Otakumachi. After Vi became moderator, she was Oreo's colleague for while before he got promoted to S-moderator. Vi often adresses Oreo as Oracle-nii, because he is often referred to as The Oracle and Vi thinks of him like a brother. Nowadays, Vi works together with Oreo when she can and talks with him about everything. Besides being friends, they are partners as well. *'Ryan' :: ''Vi met Ryan only a little time before she moved to Otakumachi. Even though Ryan likes to mess around with her, they are mostly friendly towards eachother. Quotes *"Do you know what you just said?" Trivia *Vi often uses her seals outside battle for transport. *Vi's theme: Category:Moderators Category:Characters